Wyatt Hart
Wyatt, a character from the Home For The Holidays book, was your character's high school boyfriend and is one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Wyatt has blond hair, blue eyes (with flecks of green), fair skin, and a faint stubble. He wears a pair of green pants and a white sweater over a red button-up shirt and over a blue and brown vest. Personality It's made readily apparent that Wyatt is a very selfless and kind person. He often plays with the kids, hands them candy while dressed as Santa Claus, and is there within moments when Your Character's mother tells him that you need help. Also, as a part of the Neighborhood Committee, Wyatt often participates in and helps out at events throughout the town, and is seen doing his best to get along with everyone and keep the peace. Wyatt is also jovial and laid back, often joking with Your Character and your mutual friends. He appears to be unfazed by Nick's icy attitude and wants everyone to have fun. In addition, Wyatt keeps a lot of his worries to himself. For example, even though Wyatt's mother, Susan, tells you that you broke Wyatt's heart when you left, he brushes it off. Your Character also comments that Wyatt has always supported your dream, pushing you away even though he would stay in Winter Haven and never become a pilot. Chapters [[:Category:Home for the Holidays|'Series']]/[[Home for the Holidays|'Book']]: Home for the Holidays * Chapter 1: There's No Place Like Home * Chapter 2: Let It Snow * Chapter 3: Santa Claus is Comin' To Town * Chapter 4: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? * Chapter 5: Breaking the Ice * Chapter 6: Written in the Stars * Chapter 7: The Night Before Christmas * Chapter 8: Winter Wonderland * Chapter 9: A Haven in Winter * Chapter 10: And a Happy New Year! Relationships Your Character He and Your Character were high school sweethearts until you break up to go to college while he stayed behind. Although you haven't been back in years, it's implied that the two of you still have feelings for each other. According to his mother, Wyatt was devastated when you left but didn't show it to prevent you from worrying about him. He insisted you follow your dreams even if it meant he wouldn't see you again. It is later revealed through a flashback that it was Wyatt who broke your heart before graduation. Because his father had left and abandoned them, he felt he needed to step up and help his mom run the family business. So, Wyatt decided not to go to college, but he didn't want to get in the way of your dreams. You were willing to put off going to New York as well and stay at Winter Haven with him, but he didn't want you to do that for him. He knew the only way you'd go was to break up with you. If you decide to spend time with him in Winter Haven, you two reminisce about your past relationship. He wrote a song and asked you to prom in front of the whole school. Susan Hart Susan is Wyatt's mother who reveals to Your Character that he didn't take your break up too well, even though he pretended to be fine. In the end of the book, she tells Wyatt that she can handle Hart Mechanics without him, and that he should leave Winter Haven to pursue his dreams of becoming a pilot and traveling the world. Nick Peralta Despite Nick's standoffish behavior towards him, Wyatt appears to not let it get to him. Gallery Other Looks Wyatt Ch 1.png|Full View Wyatt Santa outfit.png|Santa outfit Wyatt Christmas Eve Party.png|Christmas Eve Party Wyatt Christmas Eve Full View.png|Full View of Christmas Eve outfit Wyatt high school.png|Wyatt as a high school Senior Wyatt new years eve.png|New Years Eve outfit Wyatt New Years Eve party full.png|Full View of New Years Eve outfit Wyatt shirtless.png|Shirtless Miscellaneous HFTH_Joke_Book_default_gift_W.PNG|MC's default Christmas gift to Wyatt HFTH_World_Map_gift.PNG|MC's premium choice Christmas gift to Wyatt Trivia * Wyatt owns the only mechanic shop, Hart Mechanics, in Winter Haven. * Before an incident with his father occurred, he was studying to be a pilot. * It is revealed that after the break up with Your Character, he had at least one other ex-girlfriend, but has been single for a while now. * He was the captain of the hockey team during high school. * Wyatt owns an airplane and has been in possession of it since high school. * He bears a resemblance to American actor Grant Gustin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Home for the Holidays' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Playable Characters